Nonvolatile analog memory cells are widely used in analog systems like analog image processing systems or analog neural networks or on-chip analog trimming circuits for storing analog signals such as an electrical charge or value. A main advantage of using nonvolatile analog memory cells is that such cells retain the stored contents even after the power to the system has been discontinued or has failed. In analog memory cells, the analog signal may be stored on charge coupled device like capacitor(s) or on the floating gate(s) of transistor(s). An analog memory cell storing the analog signal on the floating gate normally comprises a transistor having a source and drain formed inside a substrate such as a semiconductor body or on an insulator body. The drain and source are separated by a channel normally formed inside the substrate or on the insulator body. The analog memory cell/transistor further comprises at least one floating gate normally formed on one side of the channel and a control gate formed on one side of the floating gate or located in line with the floating gate. The analog memory cell/transistor may comprise one floating gate covering the entire channel area or multiple floating gates controlling sections of the channel. The floating gate is separated from the channel and the control gate by insulation layers. The source and drain are isolated from the control gate and the floating gate(s) by a spacer. The transistor may be a p-type transistor or a n-type transistor and is manufactured by planar CMOS technology or non-planar CMOS technology like FinFet technology. When an analog signal or information signal has to be stored in an analog memory cell comprising a n-type transistor, a voltage greater than the intrinsic threshold voltage of the transistor is applied to the control gate. This voltage corresponds to the analog signal or information signal. It turns on the transistor and causes the channel between the source and the drain to be inverted. A high positive voltage is applied to the drain and the source is normally connected to the ground, the difference in the potential causes the electrons to flow from the source to the drain. During the flow of the electrons some of the electrons tunnel through the insulation layer and become trapped on the floating gate. This trapping of electrons on the floating gate is referred to as writing of the analog signal or programming of the analog memory cell or storing of charge in the memory cell. The number of electrons being trapped on the floating gate, i.e. charge being stored in the analog memory cell, depends on the intrinsic threshold voltage of the transistor of the analog memory cell. The charge being stored in the memory cell should correspond to the incoming analog signal for proper reproduction of the analog signal by the memory cell. In order that the charge stored in the memory cell is accurate, i.e. charge is corresponding to the analog signal, it is essential that the intrinsic threshold voltage of the transistor does not change after the manufacturing of the memory cell. However, the intrinsic threshold voltage of the transistor changes during manufacturing of the analog memory cell. The change in the intrinsic threshold voltage may occur due to several factors like variations in the doping of the channel, channel length or thickness of the insulator layer during the manufacturing of the memory cell. The intrinsic threshold voltage of the memory cell increases during programming due to the trapping of electrons on the floating gate and is called programmed threshold voltage. The programmed threshold voltage corresponds to the incoming analog signal and is read/sensed by the read circuit connected to the analog memory cell for reproduction of the stored analog signal. This change in the intrinsic threshold voltage leads to incorrect storage of charge in the memory cell thereby resulting in a programmed threshold voltage which does not correspond to the incoming analog signal. Therefore, the analog signal is not correctly reproduced by the analog cell. The intrinsic threshold voltage also results in reduced resolution of the memory cell. Add on units are known to be used in conjunction with analog memory cells for changing the programmed threshold voltage during programming of the memory cell. The add on units sense the programmed threshold voltage during programming and change the programmed threshold voltage so that the analog signal is correctly reproduced by the memory cell. Such units are, however, expensive besides being not very compact and occupying space. The process of sensing the programmed threshold voltage during programming of the analog memory cell also leads to increase in the programming time.